The invention relates to a substrate comprising a glass sheet a main surface of which is provided with a synthetic resin layer. The invention also relates to a light-emitting device provided with such a substrate, and to a method of manufacturing such a substrate.
The English-language abstract of Japanese patent application JP-A4-235527describes a laminate of a relatively thick synthetic resin layer and a glass sheet. In JP-A4-235527, a description is given of the application of the substrate in a light-emitting device for use in Liquid Crystal Displays. The known substrate has the drawback that it has a low flexibility, so that the range of applications is limited.